Little Peanut
by Stacymc2012
Summary: Regina and David are finally getting the news they been waiting quite long to hear.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** I wrote this because in class today. During Law, I got to hold a little baby boy named Mason, he was a month old and the most adorable little baby ever. He curled up against me and promptly fell asleep as I held him. Ladies and gents, this gave me so many feels, I just had to write something for these two. I'm thinking of adding two more chapters; it is pure fluff what you've got here, so I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, really.

* * *

**Little Peanut**

Regina was pacing back and forth in her bedroom. She was just wringing her hands and fidgeting because she couldn't think of what else to do. Her heart was pounding harder than when she was giving her vows at her wedding four years before. Adrenaline was rushing through her body so quickly; she wasn't even sure what to do with all the energy, so she paced faster.

Her bedroom door flung opened. Regina jumped; this caused her to come out of her thoughts and she looked up to see her husband, David, walking in, panting. "I came as soon as I could. Sorry, I couldn't find anyone to stay with the animals and I had to call-" he paused and took a large gasp of air and continued speaking, "Not important, are you okay?" He asked her frantically.

Regina melted at the sight of her husband and how frazzled he looked. Her heart skipped a beat; she loved that man so much. David closed the door behind him and made his way over to his wife who stood in the middle of the room. He looked her over to make sure she was alright then he wrapped his arms around her and embraced her tightly, begging his heart to calm down. He sighed and kissed the side of her head several times.

Regina hugged him back tightly, never wanting to let go, "Yes… I'm alright… I was just waiting for you to get home to look…" She bit down on her lip.

David must've sensed what she was feeling, her agitation, so he pulled away from her and cupped her face, "Hey, everything's going to be fine though, okay? No matter what happens, I love you, I will always love _you_. Everything will be okay." His voice was soothing and gentle and his hands had moved down to cup her neck.

Regina easily believed him. She trusted David with her everything and she'd learned to do that very slowly, but he waited for her. Without judgment, he let her take her time and learn that he wasn't going anywhere and that he wasn't going to hurt her either. And now here they were, about to find out news that would definitely change their lives forever.

She felt as he leant in and placed a soft, tender kiss on her lips; one that she gladly returned and caused her to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer to her. It was the low beeping of the timer that brought them out of this embrace. She took a shaky deep breath as she pulled away from her husband. He kissed her nose and cheek lovingly and then placed a single, soft kiss on the nape of her neck, "It's okay…" He soothed again and wrapped an arm around her waist, "C'mon, let's go look…"

He tried to guide her to their ensuite bathroom, but she refused to budge. Patiently, David took her hand and gently led her to the bed and sat beside her, "What's on your mind, hmm?"

Regina took a breath and whispered, "W-We've been waiting so long for this, David… We're not even sure if I can-" She became slightly choked up and he pulled her closer to him, silently urging her to continue. "Wh-what if… I can't give you what you want? What if we can't ha-" she bit down on her lip as a few tears did slip down her cheeks on their own accord.

"Then we'll keep trying. We'll keep trying until you decide you want to stop… The trying is the fun part, remember?" He winked at her and this earned him a sweet chuckle from her and a low sniffle. He reached up and wiped her face gently, "Are you ready to find out, baby?"

She took a deep breath, swallowed and nodded, "Let's do it…"

The two walked to the bathroom, their hands entwined and gripping each other's tightly. Taking a deep breath, Regina reached for the pregnancy tests on top of the counter. She had taken three just to make sure. David looked over at her and whispered to his wife, "I love you, okay?"

Regina closed her eyes tightly and nodded slowly, "I love you too..." She whispered and then together, they looked at the pregnancy test in her hands.

She did a double take, put that test down, let go of David's hand and she looked at the other two tests, which gave her the same results. Gasping, Regina looked at her husband beside her and noticed the tears that were in his deep blue eyes as well. She didn't stop her own tears of joy from falling as she choked out, "David, we're going to be parents… We're having a baby."

David grinned widely as realization hit him fully and he repeated, "We're definitely having a baby."

He took the tests out of her hands and he hugged his wife tightly and she returned the hug, laughing as he squeezed her and spun her around, sheer happiness coursing through his veins. He set her down after a moment and he kissed his wife's lips gently. Regina instantly returned the soft kiss and her arms wrapped around his neck again. They pulled way when they ran out of air and they just held each other tightly for what seemed like an eternity, but neither one of them cared. Their minds ran at a million miles per second, scenarios of their new futures invading like a stampede of elephants.

He heard as a low sob left his wife's lips and he held her tighter and whispered, "Everything's going to be great, baby. You're going to be such an amazing mother and our baby is so lucky to have you," David encouraged her softly.

"You're perfect, David…" Regina whispered and chuckled through her tears.

David laughed and shook his head, "You just complete me, I'm far from perfect…"

He pulled away from her and got down on his knees in front of her. Regina raised a curious brow at him and he just smiled slyly. David rested his hands on her hips, his hands smoothing out the curves there and then he placed a kiss on her lower stomach. He placed several kisses there and he then began to whisper to the baby. She wasn't sure what he was saying but she'd let the two have their secrets. She could already tell how much he loved the life they'd created.

Her fingers found his hair and she tangled them there a smile gracing her beautiful lips and a few tears falling once more.

At one point though, she did hear, "You know Peanut, your mother is the most amazing person in this universe and we love you so much already…" he had said against her stomach, louder so she'd hear it and then he looked up at her and their eyes locked silently.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! Here's chapter two, I hope you enjoy! I'll, hopefully, be adding one more chapter. Let me know what you guys think, and if you have any ideas, don't hesitate to pass them along to me. :)**

**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing -.-

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"David, darling? Hurry up, we've got to go! Our appointment was ten minutes ago!" Regina called up to her husband from the foyer.

She leaned over to pick up her purse from the floor, when she stood up straight she rubbed her six-months-old baby belly; both out of habit and to calm the seemingly agitated little one in there. In all truth, it had been her fault they were running late to begin with; Regina had been the one who wanted to sleep in, but David didn't say anything about it. Sometimes it almost irritated her how patient he was with her… Almost. She sighed and took a seat on a small armchair by the door. She hated to admit that the toll that this baby had taken on her was mostly her energy, but other than that, everything was going really great.

David came down the stairs quickly, finishing buttoning up his flannel shirt up until the third button, leaving the rest of the shirt opened. Goodness how she loved that red flannel shirt of his. Regina grinned up at her husband as he grabbed his car keys from the foyer table and he walked over to her where she was sitting in the armchair. He couldn't help but grin back at her when he saw the smile that was plastered on her lips. He leaned down, cupping her chin with his thumb and index finger. He placed a small, quick kiss on her lips.

Regina smiled against her husband's lips and she whispered, "Finally."

David chuckled, "Hey, you were the one who decided to sleep in, and wouldn't let me get out of bed." He teased her gently.

Regina laughed, "Perhaps I did have a smidge to do with it.."

David laughed, "A smidge?!" She giggled lowly.

It was something new she'd begun to do recently. She giggled now and it was the cutest sound he'd ever heard. He leaned down again and placed a kiss on her nose. "We need to go, Dave," she said to him, beginning to stand.

David chuckled, "Wait, wait, not yet…" He got down on his knees in front of her.

Regina rolled her eyes a bit and laughed, "David! Not now, we need to go!"

"I know, this will only take a minute, I promise," he winked at her and she rolled her eyes again.

Both his hands came up to her belly and he rubbed her sides a bit, knowing that it got a bit achy there because their baby was just growing and growing inside. He smiled up at Regina again, his blue eyes shining with admiration and love. She looked so beautiful, more beautiful than before if that was even possible, and it wasn't because he was slightly biased because she _was _carrying his child and he was madly in love with her. But because Regina was literally _glowing_; she was so happy, it radiated off of her like the sun radiated heat. And that made him even happier. He knew his wife better than anyone else in the world ever could. He understood her and her past and he wouldn't judge her for it. It was just that, after all; _the past_. Regina had a good heart, it had taken him a lot of work to get her to show it, but he knew it was there and he wanted to bring it out; finally he had managed. Their love and marriage had done her well. She deserved the happiness that was finally embracing her.

He leaned in and kissed her right in the middle of her belly, in the small triangular space that his touching thumbs and index fingers left. With his lips still pressed against her belly, he whispered to their child, "Alrighty Peanut, we're going to the doctor's and mommy and I are going to get to see you. Think you can give mommy and I a little peek to see what you are? You've been hiding the last two times we've gone to check. Yes, we'll love you no matter what you are, we'll love you more than you'll ever understand, but we'd like to know what color to paint your bedroom."

He rubbed her belly when he felt a kick against his hands. He pressed his ear against her belly as if to listen to what the baby was saying and he nodded as he did, David took his ear away from her belly again and whispered to it, "Okay, I understand, I'll let mommy know. And calm down in there, hmm? You're hurting mommy. Stay away from her ribs too, okay?" He chuckled and rubbed her belly in a circular motion and he felt the kicks once more. He pressed another kiss on her belly and whispered, "We love you so much Peanut and we can't wait to meet you."

"David, baby, we really have to go," Regina reminded him softly and she smiled down at her husband.

She watched as he took a moment, pressing his nose against her belly and he whispered one last thing before kissing it again and pulling away. She chuckled and shook her head. If it was even possible, she loved him even more so now that they were embarking on this wonderful journey together. He was just so amazing with all of it, and loving… David didn't seem to care much about 1am grocery store runs to come home and make her chocolate chip pancakes, despite her telling him that it was okay, that she could wait until morning. Nor did he mind having to stay up with her all night, toward the beginning of the pregnancy, while she heaved over the toilet, emptying her stomach contents, because of morning sickness. Really though, for her it had been night sickness and it was the worst.

Once he was up and off his knees, David held his hand out to help her up and even took her heavy purse for her. "I seriously don't understand what you carry in here to make this thing so heavy." In one hand he carried her purse and after handing her the keys so she could lock up, he wrapped his other arm around her slightly enlarged waist in case she tripped or something of the sort.

"And you may never know, love. Soon it will be heavier," she chuckled as they _finally_ walked out to their doctor's appointment.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **** So! This was supposed to be a oneshot.. HA! I've got the three next chapters already written, that'll probably be the end of it there. "Things can't get any fluffier" you might be thinking. And all I can say is: "Challenge accepted." lol! Not really, but the story will be taking an unexpected turn very soon. :) Enjoy!**

******-****Oh, I'd been asked if the story is pre- or post-curse. To be honest, I'm not sure. It's definitely pre, but it doesn't follow anything set on the show. Except that Emma's there. But other than that... Consider it almost AU, I suppose.**

******Disclaimer:** Not mine.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It was time for the summer festival again. It was a time when the town just set aside most of their differences and came together for this one day to enjoy time together. It created many memories for them… For David and Regina, it was memory of their first dance together. Since then, nearly six years ago, they never missed a single one, and used it almost like an anniversary date. Despite it being past Regina's due date and their little Peanut was coming into the world soon, Regina refused to miss the festival.

David knew his wife well; because of this, he also knew just how stubborn she was when she was adamant about something. Regina was _very_ adamant about not missing their anniversary. So, David made sure that she rested the whole day, much to her dismay, but they had a deal: she rested all day, took it easy, he would wake her in time for the festival at 5pm and they would head over there _together_ if he felt she was good to go.

Of course, she fussed about it with him, but David stood his ground on this one and was firm; he reminded her that he was doing it for the well-being of their child and her. This calmed her and she gave in. True to his word, at 4:30pm, David walked into the den where Regina was laying on the couch asleep. The serene and peaceful look on her face as she slept made his heart swell and he almost didn't want to wake her. However, there'd be _dire_ consequences for him if he didn't wake Regina and give her enough time to get ready.

He did, nonetheless, lean down and press a kiss on her bulging belly that was lying on its own pillow. As odd as that idea might seem, her belly was pretty big and heavy, so whenever she slept, she needed a pillow between her knees to help keep her back straight (that eased the pain on her poor sore back) and a pillow beneath her belly, so it was at the same height as the rest of her and not lower than her body. David rubbed her belly and felt their little one kick against his hand. David grinned and kissed her belly again before whispering, "I know darling, I can't wait to meet you too."

There was another kick, but this time, it was against Regina's ribs, causing her to startle awake and groan lowly in pain. The couple had already decided that the first thing their child was going to do was go to soccer practices; judging by Peanut's kicks, it had a calling for soccer or being a football kicker. David sat down on the edge of the couch beside his wife and cupped the side of her face, "Sorry, that was my fault.. Are you okay?"

Their baby had even caused Regina two bruised ribs about two months before because it wouldn't stop kicking against her ribs. Now the kicks were less frequent because Peanut didn't have much space to move around in; Peanut had gotten quite big. Regina winced and rubbed her side, her eyes not even fully opened yet. She took deep breath and whispered, "Hmm... Yeah. You should know by now, sweetheart, you excite the baby, and when you do, Peanut moves around and kicks like crazy."

David frowned, rubbing her cheek with his knuckle. He felt really guilty, "I'm sorry Regina," he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against the corner of her mouth, "Does that help?"

He saw the smile grace her face again, and she nodded slowly, "Mm, your kisses help everything, actually." Finally her brown eyes opened and she looked up at him with slightly furrowed eyebrows as her vision cleared. Moments passed and then she looked up at him and smiled, "Is it time to go, David?"

She didn't make much effort to get up yet. Her body begged her for sleep, but she couldn't give in to it. She'd spent a better half of the day sleeping while David and Henry worked around the house, putting a few finishing touches on the baby's nursery. David watched his wife closely, he knew her, and he could sense that something was wrong, but he wasn't sure what…

David nodded though, "Yeah, c'mon, let's get you upstairs so you can get ready, Henry's-"

He was cut off by Henry bounding down the stairs, "Mom? Where's my gray t-shirt that has the white stripes?" The boy ran into the den where he knew she was.

Regina smiled a bit at her son, "Perhaps if you come here and give your mother a kiss, I'll tell you where your shirt is."

Henry blushed slightly and walked over to her and sat on the other side of her and kissed Regina's cheek and then hugged her. The animosity between them had died down considerably when Henry saw her mother changing for the better and allowed him now to see Emma more frequently and with little issues. Heck, it was to the point that the other day Emma was over for dessert… It was a bit odd, but it made Henry happy, and that was what Regina wanted all along.

Emma would give Regina a few tips about her pregnancy that would help and the two got along that way as well. It wasn't like they were best buds and went shopping or whatever, but they were getting better acquainted and now with little Peanut on the way, that had helped their situation a bit better. Regina further understood Emma's need to be with her son and Henry need to be with his biological mother. She understood that he wouldn't love her any less, all they needed was a moment of peace in which they could resolve something they were all happy with; and they did. Henry was still living with David and Regina, however, Emma got him on weekends and she could see him during the week whenever she wanted to come around, and they kept on the same page on how to raise him better.

"Check in your bottom left drawer, dear," Regina replied and kissed his cheek, "And hurry up, Emma will be over to pick you up soon," she said as Henry stood up and ran off, yelling a thanks over his shoulder.

She chuckled softly as David took her hands and helped her stand slowly. Once standing, David wrapped his arms around his wife's midsection and pulled her close. He kissed her lips softly and Regina grinned inwardly and returned the kiss just as he moved his lips down to her jawline and peppered her neck with kisses as well. She giggled lowly just as the doorbell rang, bringing the two out of their intimate moments. David stole a final kiss before going to answer the door. They really needed to get going.

Henry bounded down the stairs again just as David opened the door and Emma appeared. She smiled at David widely, "Hey David, how are you?" The two gave each other a brief hug before he offered for her to come inside.

"I'm good, you know, waiting for the baby to decide to come," he chuckled lowly.

Emma chuckled and opened her mouth to make a remark when Regina walked over from the den, "I don't think anyone wants this baby out more than I do."

Emma laughed, "I know the feeling very well. Henry took his sweet time."

The two women hugged very concisely as Henry sat on the staircase behind them, working on getting his sneakers on. "I did not take my time," he protested, finally winning his battle with the back of his sneaker and he quickly tied his laces.

Emma raised a brow, "Believe me kid, _I was there_, you took your sweet time. I was in labor with you for nearly 28 hours before you decided to make your grand entrance," she teased him.

Henry hmphed as he walked over and Regina laughed, putting an arm around his small shoulders and pulling him to her gently and she pressed a kiss in his chestnut brown hair, "We love you anyway, dear. Now go, have fun. We'll see you there in a bit."

Henry smiled and kissed Regina's cheek best he could and he gave her a quick hug before he hugged Emma in a greeting and he waved goodbye to David as did Emma to the couple before they walked out the door, chatting at a million miles per hour.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, lovelies! Thank you so much for all of your reviews! Really, they make my day! Here's the next chapters for ya! I'm going through Finals right now, so I'll update before the end of the week, I promise! There are roughly about three chapters left. Anywho! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Regina had been feeling slight pains in her abdomen all day, but she hadn't mentioned anything to David until she was sure it wasn't another false labor. That was why she'd slept so much that day. Though the pain hadn't been so bad at first, as time went on, they intensified although still being apart every few hours; when she slept she didn't feel the pain. What was beginning to frighten Regina was that since she'd woken to now, it'd only been 30 minutes, they were already at the festival and she'd had about three small cycles of pain.

She was afraid to call them contractions yet, anxiety just pooled in the bottom of her stomach. The brunette had been able to hide the wince from her husband whenever she felt it by either looking out the window in the car or seeming like she was furrowing her eyebrows against the hot sun. But that wasn't enough; David knew his wife very well; he knew something was up. Wrapping an arm around her waist as they walked around, looking at the stands and such, he leaned in and kissed her temple before stopping by Ruby's stand, "Want some lemonade and brownies, 'Gina?" he asked tenderly, Ruby watched with a sappy smile plastered on her face as she watched them. She had to admit, it really was sweet.

Regina looked away because as he asked, she felt the pain hit her full force like it hadn't before and it'd knocked the air out of her nearly and she reached to David's hand and she held it tightly. She couldn't even answer him for a few seconds, until it ebbed away… Yeah, she was definitely in labor. Looking up at David, she noticed the confused look on his face, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine David. Just a kick to the ribs," she said vaguely just as she _did_ receive a kick to the ribs. Regina winced again. Apparently Peanut didn't like mommy lying.

David kissed her head; his eyebrows still slightly furrowed, however, "Alright… Well, do you want some lemonade and brownies?"

"Oh, yes, that would be lovely," she grinned over at Ruby.

Ruby nodded and prepared lemonade for Regina the way she wanted it and handed the plastic cup with a cap and straw to Regina, along with two brownie pieces. Ruby leaned over her stand a bit and she patted Regina's belly, "Can I just say that I think you look adorable with your belly," she giggled a bit.

Regina actually felt herself blushing, "Thank you, Ruby. And thank you for the gift you sent with David the other day. I am sure the baby will love the little red hoodie you gave Peanut."

"Oh, I hope so! The older little Peanut gets, the more red hoodies it'll get," the brunette promised with a wink.

David laughed a bit, "We'll keep that in mind. And then we'll save the others for baby number two," he pulled Regina closer and patted her belly with his other hand.

Regina chuckled, "Darling, I'll be lucky if I get through this pregnancy," she sipped the lemonade.

The two said their goodbyes to Ruby and continued on their way around the festival, smiling and saying hello to people. They made small talk with a few of the townspeople and then kept walking. They met up with Henry and Emma at one point. Henry and David went off on another one of their comic book geek-outs, leaving Emma and Regina to talk for a bit. Regina looked over at the younger woman. "Can I tell you something, Emma? One condition is that you cannot tell David, alright?"

Emma raised a brow, narrowing her eyes suspiciously, "Okay…"

"I think I might be in labor, but I don't want to say anything to him because I don't know if it's the _real_ labor or another false one. Did you know that a few weeks ago I was having Braxton Hicks contraction and he freaked out and took me to the hospital?" She blinked.

Emma chuckled a bit, "He just wants to make sure that the baby gets here alright… How are you feeling otherwise? Are you having contractions right now?" She kept a surprisingly calm demeanor.

Regina smiled a bit and nodded, "I'm having contractions, they'll intensify and then they're just gone. They haven't gotten too-" she paused and bit down on her lip, she paused walking.

Emma knew the look on the brunette's face perfectly, "Alright, let's sit you down for a bit, won't hurt…" She winced at her choice of words and the slight glare that Regina gave her. The blonde gave a nervous chuckle at her and slowly led her over to a bench.

The mayor rubbed her belly with a wince still plastered on it. She was a bit confused as to why the labor was suddenly progressing so quickly. She took a breath and after two or three minutes, she stood from the bench where she and Emma had been sitting at. "I'm fine now," she said to Emma just as she felt something inside, probably the baby, drop down and water suddenly was running down the inside of her legs. She thanked goodness she was wearing black, _long_ pants.

Emma noticed though and blinked, "Right, now is when I go get David, sit." She made her sit again and went to go find David, who was paying for Henry to get his face painted as a lion.

David looked up when he saw Emma running toward him, "Everything alright, Emma?"

Emma took a breath, "Regina's water just broke," she said loud enough for only him to hear.

His blue eyes went wide, "_Now_? Is she okay? Where is she?"

The blonde sheriff pointed over to a bench a few yards away. He nodded, "Thank you Emma.. Is… Are you alright here with Henry?" He was just a bit frantic, not as bad as she thought he would be.

Emma nodded, "Yes, yes, now go! You're about to be a dad!" She said, grinning, pushing him off in the direction of his pregnant wife.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I'm sort of procrastinating on life right now, so I decided to post chapter five, lol! The story takes a drastic turn in this chapter, so please brace yourselves. Things may get a bit bumpy!**

**I hope you enjoy! There could be one more chapter after this the same way there could be five more chapters, it all really depends on you guys, I just don't want to drag it out too much.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

They'd been in the hospital for a few hours now. Though her water had already broken and such, she wasn't dilating much and that worried Dr. Greene. To make matters worse, there were more complications it seemed. He was currently doing an ultrasound to check on the fetus's position. David was lowly talking his wife through the contractions as they came. Regina would take several deep breaths and hold onto his hand tightly, hoping it'd end soon.

After careful consideration, Dr. Greene looked up at the couple. He looked worried and that made Regina worry, "What's wrong with our baby?"

Dr. Greene took a breath, "I think the umbilical cord is wrapped around the baby's neck.. That could be very dangerous if we try a natural delivery for lack of oxygen that the baby will get, or rather won't get, when it comes out. So our best chances might be a C-Section," he suggested.

The fear practically radiated from Regina's eyes as her heart pounded faster than she had ever felt it before. She looked up at David for the strength that she didn't have at that moment. She hated how dependent she'd become to him, but at the same time it was a comfort she would never trade in for any other. She felt David kiss her forehead gently and he whispered into her ear, "Everything is going to be fine. Our baby is going to be brilliant because Peanut is strong and resilient like her mother."

Regina felt a few tears slip from her eyes and she nodded slowly and whispered back, "If that is the case, then she is a lot like her father. A fighter..." She'd just have to have faith, something that, for someone like her, wasn't easy.

"We can do this," David affirmed confidently as he held his wife close while yet another contraction had hit.

Her hand squeezed his as tightly as she could and she muttered through gritted teeth, "N-No more... Kids, darling..."

David chuckled a bit and kissed the side of Regina's head tenderly, "Alright sweetheart, if that's what you wish..."

The doctor checked on her while this happened before he looked at Regina and David, "A nurse will be in in a moment to prep her for the surgery," the older dark-skinned man got up and left quickly when his beeper went off, signaling some sort of an emergency.

With a local anesthetic in place as well as many surgical drapes covering Regina's view of the surgery, the procedure began. Of course, David stood beside her the whole time, holding her hand tightly and dressed in surgical attire as well to make sure the environment was still sterile. His thumbs grazed his wife's knuckles gently before he placed a kiss on them. Regina gave him a sleepy, lopsided smile, "This is exciting."

David chuckled, "You sound excited. We're going to get to meet Peanut now."

The only response was a, "hmm…" from her. He leaned down and kissed her head. Moments later, he heard the doctor talking one of the nurses to get the blanket ready for the baby he was about to pull out. David flinched a bit, that sounded so… Painful. He looked down at Regina as she fiddled with the oxygen tubes in her nose. He chuckled and gently tapped her hand away from it, "Leave it alone, baby."

"I don't need it, I'm breathing just fine," she sighed.

"Yes, because you have it on in the first place." He pointed out.

Regina narrowed her eyes at him slightly, he laughed and gently kissed her nose, "Just leave it on; they put it on for a reason." He reminded her.

Her eyes closed for a moment, "Hmm, okay…"

"Alright, Mrs. Nolan, here goes," Dr. Greene said and on the count of three, he pulled the baby out after having unwrapped the cord from its neck. A low whimper was heard in the operation room. "It's a girl!" He announced and looked up at David, "Would you like to cut the cord, dad?"

David let go of his wife and went to do as he was asked. After a few moments, he returned to his wife's side, a few tears coming down from the corners of her eyes, but they were tears of joy. David smiled and wiped them away before kissing her softly, "Good job, mommy," he praised.

She was paling slightly as she whispered to him, "You too, dad," she chuckled weakly, "I love you, David."

A nurse brought over their newborn daughter and placed her in David's arm. He didn't stop the tears that welled up in his own eyes as he stared down at the small life he'd created with his wife. In his arms he held a small, light-skinned baby girl. She had a messy patch of dark brown hair, a tiny button nose, and small, rosy lips. When her eyes opened up and she stared at her father, David knew that he was forever under this dark blue-eyed beauty's spell. Just as he was about to bring their daughter down to a level that Regina could see her in, everything around him went fuzzy.

Machines around him started beeping and the doctor started calling out orders. David looked down at his wife and noticed that her eyes were closed now, her mouth gaping slightly while her skin became beyond pale. He touched her cheek, "Re-Regina?" He asked shakily, wondering why she wasn't waking.

"Get him out of here!" The doctor called as a nurse came over and gently pried the newborn baby girl out of her frantic father's arms and another nurse ushered him out of the room.

David looked around confused, lost and panicked, "What's going on? What happened to my wife?!"

"Sir, you need to calm down.. There have been some complications. Wait here and the doctor will be with you shortly to explain to you what happened. Excuse me," the short nurse turned and left, leaving David standing there numbly.

Emma had been sitting a few feet away when this all happened. She frowned and walked over to David, "David? What's going on?"

David didn't answer as he stared silently toward the door of the room he'd just been pushed out of. Emma put a hand on his shoulder and she squeezed it gently, "David?"

"Where's Henry?" He asked; his voice was rigid with emotion.

Emma's blonde eyebrows furrowed, "He went down to the cafeteria; he wanted something a snack."

The new father nodded slowly and heavily sat down in a chair beside them. Emma took a seat as well and waited for him to say something more, maybe even explain what was going on. Quietly, he did. "The doctor said there were complications and that we'd have to do a C-Section. Regina and I decided that it would be sensible to follow the advice of the doctor so we agreed," he cleared his throat and said, "We… We have a little girl… I was holding her and was about to show her to Regina when all of the monitors went off in the room and they took the baby from me… God, Regina looked so pale and hurt and… Sh-She wouldn't wake up… Then they took me out of the room and, I don't know what's… Emma I can't… What if she..." His thoughts were all fuzzy and jumbled as he stood and began pacing, rubbing his face.

Emma sat there for a moment; just long enough to let all of this information soak in. This was horrible. It was possible that Regina wouldn't get to meet the small life she had created. Emma bit her lip. How was she supposed to tell Henry if something did happen? The blonde shook her head quickly; no. She couldn't think like that. David was about to pace a hole into the floor, one of them needed to stay positive.

"David, everything's going to be fine, Regina's going to be great," she said more optimistically than she felt. She walked over to him and sat him down.

Emma had become like the little sister he never had. He felt overly-protective of her constantly, and always made sure that if she needed something, she got it. This helped her relationship with Regina a lot because Regina had begun to try harder for, not just Henry's sake, but her husband's as well. David sighed and leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees while he buried his face into his hands, "God, I hope you're right…"

"I'm always right," Emma grinned as she rubbed his back comfortingly. Oh God... He was possibly losing his wife.

David let out a bittersweet laugh, "Yeah, right."

Henry returned from the cafeteria, just as David was rubbing his face, trying not to cry. He sat up, his face red and his eyes burning. Henry frowned at the look on David's face, "Wh-what happened? Can I go see my mom now?"

David cleared his throat, "Not yet, Henry. I'm sorry kiddo," he said with a small sigh.

"What happened then? Why are you out here and not in there?"

"Henry, there were some complications. The doctor is working on your mother right now and we'll probably see her and the baby in a bit."

Henry got the message that the situation was serious and despite his nature to want to ask every question in the book, he bit his tongue and nodded slowly, sitting beside Emma quietly and beginning to eat the snack he had bought.

The hours felt liked they passed by at snail-speed for David. He just wanted a bloody doctor to come out so he could see his wife. No pun. He rubbed his face for the billionth time and sighed, getting up to pace again; even _his_ patience was running thin. David's head snapped up when he heard a voice call, "Mr. Nolan?"

Emma and Henry were still there. Henry had fallen asleep with his head on Emma's lap and Henry wasn't too far behind. David stood quickly when he heard his name and walked over to the doctor. But Dr. Greene, whose protective scrubs were covered in blood, which David hoped wasn't his wife's, stopped the new father and said softly, "You might want to sit down."

* * *

**SO! What do you kiddies think should happen? **

**Let me know and we'll see what we work out! *giggles madly***


	6. Chapter 6

**So, kiddies! We've reached the end, I hope you've enjoyed this bumpy ride as much as I have! Please let me know your thoughts. I guess this is goodbye! Many hugs and kisses to you all. Thank you so much for your support and reviews. They are greatly appreciated!**

* * *

Terror danced in David's eyes as he looked at Dr. Greene, "Is my wife alive?" His voice shook and was tight while color drained from his face at the thought that his hopes might be contradicted.

Dr. Greene took a breath, "Mr. Nolan, your wife is-"

"-She's alive, right?" He cut the doctor off.

The doctor let out an exasperated sigh, but he couldn't say anything. He saw himself in David's shoes and he couldn't promise he'd be any calmer than David was at the moment. He'd react the same way if it were his wife. "Really, she's fine, Mr. Nolan. She'll just be a bit tired and we'd like to keep her a few extra days for observation."

"But what was it that happened?" David asked again. He let out a relieved sigh, not realizing he'd been holding in a breath for the last few hours. Those had been the longest hours of his life. He felt his world crashing down on him when he realized that it might've been the last time he'd seen his wife alive. David had never taken more pride in being wrong.

"What had happened was… Well, during the C-section, the bleeding got out of control. So we quickly removed the placenta. However, in doing so, we found a little surprise; something we missed in all the ultrasounds. Congratulations, Mr. Nolan, you also have a son; healthy, five pounds, four ounces. And your daughter was of five pounds and three ounces as well."

The black man grinned widely and continued speaking, "We suspect that he hid behind your daughter and near your wife's kidneys. It would explain how we missed him and why she was so tired and had so much back pai-"

"Can I see them?" The new father of two asked shakily and nervously as he stood up. All of that information didn't exactly sink in yet.

Dr. Greene stood as well and laughed, "Alright, I will take you to them. Both babies are doing absolutely great, you'll find. Regina, however, she'll be a bit tired and possibly disoriented as well."

David nodded quickly and let Emma know what was going on before beginning to follow the doctor to his wife's room. This was all so surreal… He had _two new children; _so much more than they bargained for but that was okay, they could handle this. They always knew they wanted children together, he wasn't expecting two at once. He wondered if twins even ran in either of their families. Suddenly, he stopped mid-step as the news hit him like a ton of bricks and a wave of emotions crashed on him… Oh boy…

Regina was sitting up in bed when David walked in after his little panic attack outside the room. She was wide awake and staring down at the two newborn children she held in her arms. The brunette looked up at her husband and her pale face instantly lit up, "David," she breathed lowly.

David rushed over to his wife's bedside, "Hey, oh God…" He mumbled against her hair as he hugged her carefully, lips buried in her hair as he kissed it and continued murmuring, "I thought I'd lost you… God, I thought I'd lost you…" He felt a few tears shed from his eyes and get lost in her messy black hair. He smoothed it out gently, eyes still closed tightly and carefully holding her tight.

Regina leaned into his touch, not taking her eyes off her babies, "David? Darling, we're okay… Everything's fine," She wouldn't tell him that his pulling her to the side was causing her quite a bit of pain, but right now, she knew that he really just needed the reassurance; so she gave her husband the comfort he sought.

He kissed her hair several more times, before letting go, tears shining in his eyes. Regina chuckled a bit at him and leaned up a bit to kissed his lips softly before pulling away and whispering, "Now, enough of that, your children would like to meet you."

"Well then, let's meet them. This little one I've actually met already when she was born." He kissed her daughter's head from where she laid in her mother's arms, "Hello again, love." The small bundle opened her eyes widely and she looked up at David with curious, dark blue eyes.

David chuckled and tapped her nose before picking up their son from Regina's tired arms, "And this little surprise I haven't met yet." He held his first son close, kissing the little boy's head as well.

The baby let out a small, cute yawn before opening his eyes. Staring back at David were the brightest brown eyes, just like Regina when the day was sunny out. He had a small patch of dark brown hair and reddish skin, but surely, that would change soon enough.

David took a seat in the chair beside Regina's bed and spoke to the baby, "You gave us quite a scare there, buddy! We thought we'd lose you and your mommy. Tell you what; I'll forgive you if you promise to never do that again, hmm?" The baby let out another yawn and gave a sleepy smile as if to understand as his eyes closed again.

Regina laughed at the goofy grin that David let out, "See, he understands already."

"What are we going to name him, dear?" Regina asked him, whilst she lay back against the bed that was at a forty-five degree angle. She looked back down at the baby in her arms that was refusing to go to sleep.

"Well, her name is staying the same, correct?" He asked, knowing they'd spent well over four months trying to choose that baby's name.

"Yes. Elora Michelle Nolan. Definitely suits her," she grinned as did the newborn, as if knowing that they were speaking of her.

David nodded and stared down at the baby in his own arms, "Alright bud.. You need a name… Michael?"

He watched his wife curl her lip and he laughed, teasing her, "Love it that much, babe?"

"Too common… How about something more… Traditional?"

"Very well, hmm…"

The two sat there for quite some time, spit-balling, throwing names around. The nurses came in, David and Regina gave their children their first feedings ever and their first changes of diapers, and the little boy, who now slept, was still nameless.

Finally, a nurse, who came in, gave them a suggestion, "How about Noah?" She offered.

The new mother's face instantly lit up and she looked at her husband who nodded, "I love it, you?"

Regina nodded, "I really do too. Noah it is."

"Noah James Nolan?" David suggested.

A small knowing smile graced Regina's face, "That's perfect."

David stood and put down little Noah in his bassinet, then took little Ellie and put her down in her bassinet as well. He sat down beside his wife in her hospital bed. Regina instantly leaned into his touch, laying her head on his chest, while his arm went around her shoulders. "Rest now, love. You've had quite a long day," David laughed very lowly.

Regina laughed as well, "That is the biggest understatement of the century, but yes, sleep would be great."

"I love you, Regina Mills-Nolan."

"I love you too, David Nolan," Regina felt her heart swell at how nice those words felt coming out of her lips. Finally, she'd gotten what she'd wanted her whole life; freedom and a happy ending and sure it took one hell of a ride to get there, but sometimes the journey makes the destination so much more worthwhile.


End file.
